Crowded urban environment provides a need for more efficient use of parking spaces. Non-conventional door closures for wheeled automotive vehicles have been experimented with for many years, showing up in speciality cars and prototypes.
With conventional doors that swing out from the vehicle around a substantially vertical axis, the length of the door must be reduced or even minimized to reduce its outward trajectory when opened. In addition to making egress and access to the front seat a bit more complicated since the opening into the wheeled automotive vehicle is reduced these types of doors also requires that one enter from one direction, normally from the rear of the vehicle. Everyone, who's had an automotive vehicle are familiar with the issue of swinging in and out doors in order to pass an open door and enter from the intended direction (i.e. from the rear).
A further issue with doors of conventional type is the potential hazard when the door is dangerously swinged out into, motor, bicycle or pedestrian traffic during a stop by a side of the road or street.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,193 B1 of Hanagan shows a compact vehicle with an upwardly opening side door. However, it is realized that the degree of opening during normal operation is low, making it difficult for people to access and egress. It is anticipated that there is a need for improvement of automobile doors for wheeled vehicles, such as for sedans, vans, trucks and other automobiles, and the issues of easy access as well as safe and comfortable opening needs to be further addressed.